coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8289 (30th December 2013)
Plot Deirdre is annoyed at Rob walking around in his underwear having spent the night with Tracy. Hayley can't face telling people she only has weeks to live and asks Roy to tell her friends instead. Sophie asks Eleanor Jacobs if she can do more hours at the soup kitchen and is asked to help contribute to the charity's magazine. Nick starts his first training session with Kal. A heartbroken Roy breaks the tragic news to Anna, Fiz and Tyrone. Having given Tina a lift to and from town, she gives Rob a friendly peck on the cheek when he returns her forgotten handbag to her. Peter spots them and tackles Rob, claiming he is looking out for Tracy. The lady in question interrupts them just as the argument becomes violent and pulls them apart. She follows Peter to the Rovers and demands to know what is going on but he keeps his counsel. Maddie scoffs at Sophie when she tells her she will be writing for their new magazine. Hayley asks Roy to tell Carla and he does so. Devastated, she demands to go back to the cafe to see her friend, despite Roy's request that Hayley be left to rest and in his confusion he leaves his bag behind in the flat. Tina hears from Liz about Peter and Rob's set-to. Tracy decides that she wants Rob to move into No. 1 but a shocked Deirdre isn't pleased. Tina storms round to Peter's flat demanding to know what he's playing at but their argument quickly turns to passion. Hayley’s shocked when Carla barges into her bedroom but she decides to let her stay. Roy is worried about his bag and Carla gives him the keys to the flat to fetch it. Sally still suspects Maddie of stealing her bag but Sophie defends her. Hayley confesses to Carla that she's scared of dying. Gail worries Nick will struggle now Leanne’s moved out but Stella defends her daughter’s decision. Returning for his bag, Roy almost walks in on Peter and Tina but she manages to hide in the bedroom in time. Nick decides to reduce his hours at the bistro to help his recovery. Carla just misses Tina leaving the flat. Returning home, she breaks down on Peter's shoulder about Hayley. Tracy and Rob try to butter up Deirdre with a cooked meal of stuffed marrow and she starts to take advantage of them, asking for a new plasma-screen television. Tina cries alone in her flat unable to cope with her feelings. Deciding to take control of her final days, Hayley rings the undertakers for an appointment, unsettling Roy. She tells him that she will soon be putting into action her plan to take her own life. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Eleanor Jacobs - Lynda Rooke Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Soup kitchen Notes *Although originally produced as two separate episodes, this was a one-hour edition transmitted at 7.30pm to allow for the film Quantum of Solace to be shown immediately afterwards. *Hayley Cropper quotes the writer Beryl Bainbridge who herself appeared in Coronation Street in Episode 8 (4th January 1961) during her days as an actress. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter and Tina agree to leave their kiss behind them, but when his brother-in-law Rob makes an innocent comment about the ex-bookie fancying the babysitter, he punches him; a devastated Hayley asks Roy to inform everyone she only has weeks to live; and Nick is determined to return to his former self. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,720,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow (to Liz McDonald): "If looks could kill you'd be choking on your split ends." Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes